The Kiss That Missed
by Cassiopeia's
Summary: The title says itself: a tale of the kiss that missed in every episode. "Sitting with him is nice. Henry's arm around her shoulders feel nice, too." [01x13: Diamonds Are Forever]
1. 01x01: Pilot

01x01: Pilot

It's difficult to talk about her husband. It's difficult to even think about him these days. It hurts so much, but then Henry is really nice and he told her a secret about himself, so she feels she kinda owes him a story.

His look is almost challenging, like he does expect her to just shut down and tell him flat out she won't talk about him.

Henry Morgan and his strange persona have gotten under her skin. It's the reason why she's looked him up. He's weird and freaky, but somehow charming and oddly old-fashioned in some ways.

They don't really know each other and the reason she agreed to this non-date was because he wasn't actually asking her out. He says he's not interested in her and she thinks there might be or have been a woman he's hung up on. Maybe that's the real reason she agreed to come to this bar with him. Because they share this loss of a loved one.

Jo doesn't quite know what to make of him, but one thing she does know: he doesn't seem to have many friends and she thinks that's what they could be. Friends. She likes him, even though he creeps her out a little and talks in a weird way, but he's also nice and charming and treats her respectfully.

She wants to know more about him, which is a nice change because for a long time she hasn't cared for anyone. Her whole world hasn't made sense and didn't have any appeal in a very long time, but now there's someone who interests her and she doesn't have to fear he'll hit on her.

Then again, Henry Morgan is a damn good looking guy, he's charming and funny and she thinks there must definitely be something wrong with her that she feels relieved he hasn't shown any interest in her yet.

"And I just want it to go away," she tells him and it's true. She loved him so much, but now she feels like she's still-

"It won't," he cuts off her thoughts and she stares at him, disbelievingly because what's wrong with him? He is supposed to tell her it will go away soon and that she'll be alright again, but even if she's really stunned, she can't hide the small smile that threatens to overcome the corners of her mouth.

"Thank you. I feel so much better," she says sarcastically and he opens him mouth, grins at her and she can't help but grin herself.

Damn, he looks good when he smiles and she's so tired of feeling trapped in her own tragedy. She wasn't lying when she told him she wants those feelings for husband to go away.

She really wants them to vanish and to be able to feel something new. Something else, something nice and warm and soft. She wants to fall in love again and be with someone and not be this dark person inside.

Henry's still smiling into his glass and she thinks she wants to know how his smile tastes. It looks good and appealing, like all of him does, and she thinks something good like that can make her dark feelings go away, right?

Later, she'll tell herself and him that it's the stupid alcohol that made her lean over the table, take the glass out of his hand and press her lips against his.

He's shocked at first and doesn't react, but after a second, when her suddenly fogged mind tells her to apologize for being stupid and emotional, his hand gently cups her face and he kisses her back.

It's a soft kiss, really, really soft and it almost makes her want to cry. She was right. She doesn't feel dark anymore. She feels light and free like she hasn't felt for way too long.

Henry breaks away first and Jo's afraid to look at him, but he makes her. His touch is still soft and she doesn't think she can bear it if he looks at her with pity filling his eyes, but he doesn't.

Instead he looks a bit confused. "Maybe I was wrong," he says slowly. He seems deep in thoughts and if he tries solving a mystery in his head. "Maybe it gets better if you just engage yourself in something else than your pain. Maybe it gets better if you look forward instead of keeping looking backwards."

His gaze drops to her lips and suddenly her heart does a nervous jump in her chest, because what the hell just happened, but they are interrupted by her phone and she feels an odd sensation of both relief and disappointment.


	2. 01x02: Look Before You Leap

01x02: Look Before You Leap

He's freaking out. He's not particularly panicked because the blonde boy is about to kill him, no, it's about the fact that there are cameras and his death and therefore is sudden disappearance would be filmed and damn it, this can't be happening.

Jo's on his left, her gun pointed at the guy and him and Hanson's is in front of him, his gun raised equally.

They are all screaming and he's so terrified to be killed in front of someone.

He feels the boy freaking out and that's the moment they all shoot or maybe it's just Jo and he doesn't even know what cuts through the skin of his neck. If it's the boy's knife or Jo's bullet. All he knows that suddenly he's bleeding and he's shaking and panicking because he feels the pain and he can't assess how bad it is. Oh god, what if he dies here?

Jo is in front of him instantly. She seems a bit scared too, but her voice sounds relatively calm when she takes his face and examines his cut.

Henry knows she's talking to him, but he's so far in panic mode that he doesn't get one thing she's saying.  
>He is getting frantic, his breath coming in short, hard puffs and he can't see clearly anymore. His vision is blurred and he notices Jo in front of him, calling his name, but he doesn't really get it. He's sure he's going to be exposed and he and Abe will have to go and start over somewhere far away from here.<br>He likes his life here. His job's interesting and this new arrangement between the NYPD and him is something he really enjoys. He's going to miss this and Detective Jo Martinez, but, oh god, how could he ever explain to her that he's kind of immortal? She's going to send him into a mental health facility.

Jo is still calling his name and he notices his eyes start to drop close, when suddenly Jo presses her lips against his.

He thinks slapping him wouldn't have had a better effect.

His eyes are wide as he stays stock still because what the hell is happening? One second he thinks he's going to "die" in front of anyone and the next second Jo Martinez is gripping his jaw tightly and kissing him senseless.

He can't believe this. He probably died and woke up to some kind of weird alternate universe where Jo Martinez likes to kiss him.

But then she gently pushes him away and all of a sudden they look into each other's eyes.

"You okay now?", she softly asks and he just nods because he can't form any words yet.

"Good," she tells him, "it's just a cut. You're going to be fine. Come on." Jo stands up and extends a hand to slowly pull him up.

Henry is still in some kind of daze, so he just lets the unbelievable woman next to him guide him out of the building. Neither he nor Jo speaks of what happened in there, but he supposes he's got enough on his mind to figure out for himself.  
>He needs to rethink this arrangement with the NYPD because he can't be sure a situation like today's won't ever arise again and he mustn't be exposed, but he likes working with Jo, solving murders and having someone else to talk to than Abe.<p>

And then about that nanosecond kiss. He doesn't feel bad about it like he imagined he would if he ever dared kissing somebody else besides Abigail. Does that mean he's finally starting to move on like she asked him to? He doesn't know because thinking about the young blonde woman who captured his heart a long time ago is still bittersweet.

Henry doesn't have answers for any of those questions, but he knows one thing: he's pretty thankful that he didn't die and has to leave New

Henry doesn't have answers for any of those questions, but he knows one thing: he's pretty thankful that he didn't die and has to leave New York and his working relationship with Jo.


	3. 01x03: The Fountain of Youth

**Hello folks! Thank you so much for your reviews so far. The following chapter was kind of difficult to write, you'll probably see why. Still hope you'll like it though. Have fun. **

* * *

><p><span>01x03: Fountain of Youth<span>

He's been _not quite _flirting with her for days. Describing her face in every glory detail and telling her how hot she was, but then saying, she wasn't his type.

He keeps smiling at her and she thought it was special and only reserved for her and then he goes and flirts with a complete stranger. Afterwards he tells her he wasn't quite flirting and that woman had a _kind smile_. What the hell?

And then when she all but asks him about him telling her she's hot, he says that someone is out there for all the breakfasts and dinners and _what the hell?_

Jo's head is spinning because she doesn't know what to make of him. Henry Morgan is one big mystery. One second she thinks she's got him figured out and the next he does something entirely unexpected and she doesn't know how to keep up.

She pulls her third glass of cheap whiskey to her lips. Why did they even talk about this? She's been doing better and now all she can think about is her lost, dead husband who she loved with all her heart.

Stupid Henry Morgan and his shy, adorable smile and his kind words. Why can't he be a straight, normal guy who answers a woman was hot or turning him on when asked if he was flirting with her? No, Henry Morgan's answer is: "_She has a kind smile."_ Who says that? In the reality that is their life?

And what about telling her she's hot but not his type?

Does he find her sexy or not?

This is getting ridiculous. She doesn't even know why this bothers her anyway. Jo knows she's drunk, but she still thinks it's not a good idea to pay him a visit right now, but she gets up anyways.

She takes a cab to his address. The cabbie, a college guy, winks at her through the mirror.

Ha! At least he really thinks she's hot.

They are much quicker there than she expected. She pays the boy and gets out of the car, quickly making her way to the door and knocking.

It takes a while, but then Henry opens.

"Detective?" He seems to be surprised to see her which makes her grin proudly because she's done something unexpected, something Mr-Knows-And-Sees-Everything didn't see coming.

She needs to lean on the door frame to keep herself from falling over. Damn, she's too drunk. Why is she here anyways?

He does a one-over and assesses her state. "You're drunk, Jo," he slowly says and steps aside. Henry gently takes her hand and pulls her in and she feels tingles all down her spine.

She giggles. _Wow_. He does have a weird effect on her. She hasn't felt tingles in years. She hasn't giggled since high school.

She throws a charming smile at her, but even in her dazed state Jo notices the underlying concern in his nice eyes.

_Nice eyes?_

She takes another look. He's really got nice eyes.

Jo hasn't been in his real home yet. He and Abe are always in the store when she picks him up. What's about him and the old guy anyways? She wants to ask him, but is distracted by his warm hands making her sit on his couch.

"Stay here," he softly commands and she obeys. Jo watches him leave the room and wanders what the rest of his home looks like. What does he do when he's home? Does he read comics or plays computer games like normal guys do? Does he watch sports?

She doesn't see a TV anywhere and she highly doubts he owns a computer. And he probably only reads classic literature whose authors died centuries ago. Henry is a weird guy.

Her husband was normal. Pretty ordinary and she would have done anything for him. But he's dead.

She instantly feels this dark emptiness lurking inside of her again and she thinks she needs a drink.

Henry appears again. He's got a glass and a big piece of bread in his hands.

Jo hungrily eyes both. She hasn't gotten anything to eat for hours and the drink is more than welcome.

He chuckles when he sees her face upon realizing it's water. "You'll thank me in the morning," he laughs.

She glares at him, but takes both items and start eating and drinking.

"May I ask you what's wrong?," he asks politely.

"What makes you think anything's wrong?", she asks around the bread in her mouth. Great. No wonder he doesn't find her attractive. She's like a caveman.

Henry grins. "Well, your more than welcome appearance at almost one in the morning in a state you will regret in a few hours makes me kind of wonder," he explains and his tone irritates her.

She huffs which makes him grin even wider. "It's your fault," she accuses. The alcohol is slowly starting to make her sick.

Henry raises his eyebrow. "What did I do to make you drown yourself in cheap whiskey?" There's still this stupid, charming smirk around the corners of his mouth and she doesn't know what she wants to do about it. Well, maybe she's got some ideas, but nope, she's not going there.

Her own reaction makes her angry again and she feels adrenaline and alcohol rush through her veins. "You confuse the hell outta me," she charges. "Once second you think I'm attractive, the next you say you don't want me. You flirt with strange women, but keep smiling at me – exactly like that," she calls angrily, pointing at his amused face and the nice, nice smile that curls around his lips.

"Do you like it when I smile?", he asks boldly and she can't believe it. He's just fucking unbelievable. He makes her want to crawl out of her on skin. To shake him and kick him, maybe kiss his smile once or twice and then kick him again.

"It is too sad you will not remember this amusing conversation tomorrow," he says and gets up.

Why the hell does he get up? He's not allowed to leave in the middle of a conversation! She wants to shout at him, but realizes that he took her glass with him and probably wants her to drink more water.

He's so nice, caring for her.

She groans at herself and leans back into the cushions. What the hell is wrong with her? Why the hell did she come anyways? Her head has started clearing and she finds she can slowly think more rational again.

Jo knows for sure she's going to be sick as hell tomorrow. Damn it.

Her eyes drop close every now and then while she waits for him to come back.

When he reappears she's almost asleep, but she still feels him putting the glass of water into her hands and draping a blanket over her.

"Drink up and sleep," he quietly orders, before his voice turns a little amused again. "And just for the record, detective. In truth I find you plenty hot, but your outside prettiness isn't even the outstanding part of your beauty."

She's not entirely sure because he's so warm and leaning over her, she's tired and sleepy but she swears to god, Henry Morgan presses his charming smile against her cheek right before she falls asleep.


	4. 01x04: The Art of Murder

Thanks so much for your reviews. Here's the next one.

* * *

><p><span>01x04: The Art of Murder<span>

During the case she's shown and told him countless times. She hasn't been really subtle about it, declaring flat out that she considers him her partner. Even when he reminded her that there wasn't anything official and that her real partner was Hanson.

Jo Martinez thinks of him as her partner.

He likes that. He likes it very much. He hasn't been part of a team for very long. Since Abigail's death he's not befriended many people. He hasn't bothered because sooner or later they'd all die and he'd be left alive. Because he's different. He's immortal. He cannot die like normal people. Which makes him strange and weird.

"_There you go. We're talking. Getting to know each other."_

"_You know, just because you don't have a body doesn't mean you can't investigate with me."_

She considers him her real partner, takes him with her even if he's kicked off a case and she works to get to know him. He can't think of anyone who really bothered since or before Abigail. It leaves him with a warm feeling inside his chest that Jo actually seems to value his companionship.

He told her about Abigail. He still can't believe it. She makes him trust her and want to share things with her.

What does that mean?

He even went back to the museum. With Jo and later on alone. Everything there reminds him of Abigail and his fond memories of Gloria, but still, he went because Jo wanted him to.

It slowly dawns on him that there aren't many things he wouldn't do for her which is a scary line of thought to follow. Because it means he's starting to develop feelings for her and this shouldn't be happening, right?

Still, he's got a partner now. Henry cannot help but smile.

It vanishes when he realizes he hasn't been a really good partner to her. She's put much effort into this. Taking him with her when she didn't need to, asking him questions and making him face his sad memories.

He knows she's still terribly sad about her husband's death and that it will take a long time, maybe forever to get over him. But there has to be something he can do, right? He lets the red wine circle in the glass.

He'll think of something.

Jo's already in sweatpants when there's a knock on her door. She hasn't been the most fun person to be around lately, so she can't think of someone who would want to pay her a visit, especially at this hour.

"Who's there?", she calls.

"It is me," a familiar says, the sound muffled through the door. "Henry."

She can't help but smile, even if she's surprised. What does he want? She unlocks the lock and opens the door to reveal indeed Henry Morgan.

"Hi." He smiles shyly and she smiles back.

"Hi. Want to come in?" Jo doesn't know how he knows where she lives. But then he is Mr-Know-It-All. Why wouldn't know about this, too?

Henry nods and follows her, nervously stepping from one foot to the other. He looks curiously around and fidgets with his hands.

Jo watches him for a minute. What's going on with him? "All right, spit it out."

She can't believe her eyes but she's sure he's actually blushing a little. He lowers his gaze and the same shy smile plays around his lips.

She has to smile to herself upon his nervousness.

"You consider us partners, right?", he starts and she looks at him confused. Alright. Where the hell is he going with this?

"Yes."

"I realized tonight that you really want this and that you helped me dealing with some difficult memories during the last days. So I want to do something for you." He eyes her thoughtfully. "I see you are already out of your street clothes. Are you up for some outside activity though? Please."

She wants to say no. She really does. But he looks so hopeful and gosh, he wants to do something for their partnership and she likes it so much seeing him putting effort into an interpersonal relationship.

"Alright," she concedes, "let me change quickly."

His smile, the shy adorable one, lights up the whole room and small pieces of her heart. Oh god, she really needs to be attentive.

She jogs into her bedroom, quickly trades her sweatpants for a pair of jeans and puts some shoes on.

"I'm ready," she announces, reappearing at the door.

"Great. Let's go."

She nods, quickly grabbing her phone and keys and following him out of the apartment. "Where are we going anyways?"

At that he looks nervous again. "I am not going to tell you," he says honestly. "Remember, I want to do something for you." He smiles cautiously and they get into his car.

During the drive he tries small talk and succeeds in occupying her mind that she doesn't try to figure out where they are going.

When they suddenly stop, he turns towards her, his face showing uncertainty and nervousness.  
>"I know this seems really forward, but I think this would be good for us. We both have lost the one we loved and while I know it seems impossible to get over this, I think we should try. You helped me face a difficult place, so I thought I could return the favor."<p>

And before Jo can figure out what he is talking about, he points to a little store in the middle of Chinatown.

Her heart instantly beats a mile a minute. "Henry," she whispers, pain making her voice hoarse, "I can't. I tried once. I can't do this again."

"That's what I'm here for," he murmurs back, squeezing her hand unexpectedly. "Partners, remember?"

He gets out of the car and is at her side a moment later, opening the door in one swift move.

Jo's heart's still beating like crazy and she can't believe she's letting a practical stranger do something that intimate like holding her hand while they eat a late night dinner at her special Chinese place. But that's exactly what she does.

Henry's hand is warm around hers, soft and rough at the same time. She finds she likes holding his hand which is another terrifying realization. But he and his presence help. She's actually able to do this. It still hurts and she still wants to cry, but it's bearable. With him, she can do this.

"Thank you," she mumbles around her chicken.

He smiles shyly. "My pleasure."

She doesn't know for sure but she doesn't believe she imagines his thumb drawing soft circles on the back of her hand. It's nice. She wants to get closer and him to wrap an arm around her shoulders. Not in a romantic kind of way but still intimate. Like a really, really good friend would. Because that's what she feels they're becoming.

He's right. They both need to get over the loss of their loved ones. And she has a feeling, Henry needs to start caring about other people in a more friendly context as well.

It's pretty late when he finally stops in front of her apartment. She blushes when she notices Henry, always the gentleman, gets out as well, guiding her back to her door. Suddenly, this feels ridiculously like the end of a really nice date which is totally inappropriate because she almost cried while holding his hand, eating Chinese and missing her husband like crazy. But it doesn't change the fact that she really likes Henry Morgan, would go as far as call him pretty handsome and attractive and he did something really nice for her tonight.

They stop at her door and he smiles charmingly at her. "I hope you forgive me for being as straight forward as I was, but I think this did us both some good."

She smiles back, gently squeezing her hand. "I know. It was hard, but thank you anyways. You're a good partner, Henry." And because this evening is kind of exceptional circumstances, she lets the situation get the better of her and kisses him.

To her complete surprise he's not as stiff as she feared. He kisses her back, soft and careful and completely appropriate.

When she pulls back, she gently puts her hand to his cheek. "Thanks again," she mumbles, before quickly disappearing into her apartment.


	5. 01x05: The Pugilist Break

Thanks for your reviews. I might need to point out that I wrote this one before the other four, so it might not be the best, but I'm putting it out there anyway.

* * *

><p><span>01x05: The Pugilist Break<span>

He doesn't quite know why he asked her to dinner. Maybe because they had a long day and he still feels bad about not being able to save that boy so many years ago. Or maybe because he knows she would go back to her lonely home. Henry doesn't understand many of his recent actions when it comes to Jo Martinez.

As soon as he sees her trying to get out of his invitation, he desperately wants to change her mind. Luckily, he does.

Abe likes Jo, he knows that, but somehow his son seems surprised when he brings her along.

Dinner is fun. They joke and laugh and even when Jo asks how he and Abe actually met, everything feels normal about her eating with them.

Afterwards, when she excuses herself and he and Abe start cleaning up, he stills has a smile on his face.

"It's been a long time since you brought someone home, Henry," the visibly older man says as he gives Henry the dishes to put them into the dishwasher.

Henry raised an eyebrow. "What are you saying? I don't make enough friends?"

Abe laughs, but somehow it sounds sad. "You've been lonely since Abigail has been gone. I know you think you have lost the one true love and therefore, in your head you aren't ready, but you obviously underestimated the healing power of your heart."

Henry swallows because he guesses where his son his headed with this, but he doesn't want to go there. Abigail has been the only one he's ever loved and he's never felt a connection with anybody else. But he can't deny that he likes Jo. She's a fabulous detective, funny and ridiculously pretty. Hot, has been his actual description.

He definitely isn't ready for anything remotely close to a romantic relationship and he knows Jo considers him weird and creepy even if she told him they are partners. And on top of that she still pretty much hung up on her dead husband.

"Just to be clear, I think you made a fabulous choice," Abe says just before Jo reappears and Henry doesn't have the time to inform his son that he didn't make any choices and that Jo and him are just partners.

"I told you boys to wait for me. You already forbid me to help cooking. At least let me clean up," Jo exclaims.

Henry laughs. "I didn't invite you so we'd have a scullery-maid. Abe and I are more than capable of cooking and cleaning ourselves." He wraps a friendly arm around her shoulders and pulls her to the couch.

"Sit and finish your glass of wine and I'll be right back," he ordered.

He feels Abe's gaze on him and Jo, knows his boy's watching every interaction between the young woman and himself like a hawk.

Jo smiles at him. "Why are you so nice to me tonight?"

He shrugs. "I am quite a nice person. Thanks for finally recognizing it, detective."

She grins back at him. "Never said you've never been nice before. But especially tonight. And you haven't told or done anything weird which is quite surprising."

He knows she's only teasing him, but he can't help but wonder if she really thinks of him like that.

Jo sees his face and being the good detective that she is, she instantly knows what's going through his mind. She gently grabs his hand.

"Hey, I don't really think you're weird. It's just that sometimes you get that far away look and it's like you're in a different world. And there're so many things you know about death and murder and how you observe anything and anyone in a beat is actually pretty weird, but all in all I think you are a pretty nice man."

He can't help but beam at her and his heart beats a mile a minute upon hearing her words. He doesn't understand why he reacts like this. Almost like a teenager hearing his first real crush does actually like him, but damn it, he isn't a stupid sixteen-year-old and his crush is long gone.

Jo's hand is still on his and it almost feels like it's burning through his skin. It's starts tickling and Henry tells himself he's had way too much wine.

"Hey you two, I've finished the dishes and I am an old man who tires a lot more easily than you young folks. I'll retire now. Good night," Abe says, suddenly appearing next to them and causing their hands to part.

"Good night, Abraham," Henry tells him, wishing to kiss his boy on the head, but doesn't feel comfortable enough to do this around Jo. It would be weird for him to kiss him like a dad would, right?

"Night, Abe," Jo, smiling brightly at the older man before turning to her partner. "He's right, it's late. I should be getting home now."

Henry nods, almost suggesting for her to stay here on the couch (or in his room and he'll take the couch, because let's face it, he's centuries old and a gentleman), but his mind tells him to stop those words. Their relationship is not like that. They aren't friends, not to mention anything beyond that.

Jo takes her jacket and purse and makes her way down to the door and he follows her. To his immense surprise, she hugs him, when she turns around to tell him goodnight.

"Thanks for the delicious dinner, Henry." She smiles at him, it seems shy, and all of a sudden he realizes this whole evening has been ridiculously date-like and he didn't even notice anything until now. And obviously Jo's been a little quicker than him because she actually blushes a little and oh my god, does she expect him to kiss her now?

On their first case together she flat out told him she wouldn't go out with him and now, only a few weeks later she wants him to kiss her?

He freaks a little, but Jo's face changes and now she looks a little confused. "Are you okay, Henry?"

"Uh…yeah. Great. I'm great. Just a little tired," he stutters and Jo, still her left eyebrow raised, nods.

"Right, I'll let you get some sleep. Good night." She turns around and steps out into the night and suddenly Henry panics for an entirely different reason, because now that he started thinking about kissing her, he somehow desperately wants to. Because how can he not? She's fun and nice and freaking hot, and maybe, hopefully, she likes him too.

So without quite thinking about the consequences or the fact that's he's kinda immortal and a freak and really not good for her, he quickly takes a step forward and grabs her wrist.

"What-", she starts and he pulls her quickly into him. Before she can say anything further, he bends down and presses his lips against hers.

The feeling is nice. It's not the famous fireworks, but it's warm and soft and oddly familiar. He doesn't quite understand what he's feeling, but he knows he doesn't want to stop kissing her anytime soon.

Jo seems to have familiar thoughts because she overcomes her initial shock and wraps her arms around his neck.

His hands settle on her back and a shudder runs through him when he hears her soft sigh.

The brunette in his arms gently removes herself from him and gazes up at him, a slightly stunned look on her amazing face.

"I thought you weren't interested in me," she says and he thinks she's teasing him, so he shrugs.

"Changed my mind," Henry answers simply and she grins at him.

"Good night," she says softly and presses one last kiss against his lips.

"Good night, detective," he mumbles and watches her go, wondering when and how the hell those feelings have started to take over in him to actually make him forget about Abigail for a minute and occupy his mind completely with Jo.


	6. 01x06: The Frustrating Thing About

Thank you so much for your reviews. Here's the next one. Enjoy.

* * *

><p><span>01x06: The Frustrating Thing About Psychopaths<span>

"You have not done that before, have you? Taken a person's life?"

"It's part of my job," she answers and Jo knows the looks on her face says it all.

He tries cheering her up. "It is and you are very good at it." It doesn't really work. It still makes her sick to her stomach that she killed that psycho. She's the one who killed a husband and a father. She's the one who destroyed a family life and no matter how many times she tells herself she wasn't the main reason, Jo still knows she's the one who took his life, shot him square in the chest.

"I'm glad you're feeling awful," Henry tells her and at that Jo has to smile. Sometimes her partner is too honest for his own good.

"You know, Henry, you're not the best drinking buddy." The both smile at that because for the moment their banter makes everything easier.

His eyes are still warm and comforting. "You must allow yourself to feel the pain. The guilt. The shame. The day that killing another person doesn't affect you, that's when you've got real problems."

She smiles a little. He's right. As long as killing someone else makes a small part of her soul die as well, everything is as it should be. As long as taking someone's life is difficult, not _easy_, she's still human.

Henry is right. Sometimes it knocks her off her feet how much he knows, how _wise _he seems for his thirty-something years. From time to time he seems like he's lived hundreds of years already. Which is ridiculous. But his clothing style and his words and his charm. Sometimes it's really confusing.

When their working relationship began, she had the impression he didn't care about any living people. He took really good care of the murder victims, but living people…

Now, he saved Lucas' job and his reputation, went to this bar with her, knowing she needed someone with her for at least a few hours.

Jo feels the need to lighten the mood a little. "Even if you're wise, you're still a bad drinking buddy," she softly teases him and he grins.

"You think so, huh?", he says, tilting his head and watching her. Brown eyes are attentively focused on her and his grin is still amazing.  
>He suddenly turns to the bartender again. "Four shots of Tequila please."<p>

"Sure thing," the girl says and Jo raises her eyebrow.

"What? You want to get me drunk now?", she asks confused.

He shrugs, still smiling. God, he needs to stop that! "Well, you accused me of being bad at this and in my defense, I've never done this before. So maybe I just need to really get into this."

The blonde woman puts the shots in front of them and Jo, suddenly forgetting why getting drunk with Henry Morgan might not be the brightest idea, quickly downs her couple.

Henry's laughing at her and drinks the Tequila as well. "Okay, so now we're on our best way to get completely inebriated. What comes next?"

She smiles at his childlike enthusiasm. "I don't know. We could try to get to know each other a little better."

To Jo's surprise he looks a little apprehensive at that. She raises her eyebrow again. "What? You've got some dirty secrets?" Her voice is still teasing, but there's a hint of curiosity in it.

He shrugs a little sheepish. "Something like that, but not too dirty I guess."

She can accept that, she thinks, because, well who hasn't? "Alright, I'll go first and then we'll just take turns."

Henry nods and motions for the bartender to refill their glasses.

"As a child I was completely afraid to sleep in the dark, but I wouldn't accept a nightlight. I rather suffered through nightmares than appear weak. " She grins at him and he smiles back, amusement twinkling in his eyes.

"Somehow I can imagine that. Okay. My turn. When I am listening to music, I cannot help but to sing along. And believe me, it's something really embarrassing because you really don't want to hear my singing."

Jo laughs out loud at that. Imaging him singing loudly in his shower is crazy. She points to their drinks and they kill another one. She starts feeling the alcohol in her system. First the vodka and now the three shots of Tequila. Her head's already begun feeling dizzy and now the rest of her body follows.

"Your turn, Jo," Henry says and his fingers brush hers as he sets down his glass. Her skin tingles and she can't help but giggle a bit.

Henry notices and grins at her. "Did you feel that, too?" They both blush at that and chuckle. Oh dear, they really need to get a grip. But damn, is smile is so nice and his pretty eyes are twinkling, which all makes her want to get closer. She looks into his eyes again and finds him suddenly closer than a second ago.

His breath is warm and smells of alcohol, but she doesn't care. "Want to know another secret?", he mumbles and Jo nods dazedly.

"I really want to kiss you right now."

In her lightened state of mind she figures out too late that he can obviously hold is poison much worse than she can and that she really should get some space between them, but Henry's quicker and closes the gap between them.

His lips are a little rough like he hasn't used them for kissing in ages. Which is weird because she thinks someone as handsome as him shouldn't have any problems getting some. But then he told her about Abigail, right? Maybe she's the first woman after Abigail, whatever she was to him.

She feels his hand coming up to cup her face and then she notices he's obviously gotten up because he's coming closer and suddenly he's right between her legs. His tongue gently touches her lips and she opens up helplessly. Oh god, she needs to stop this. Kissing his like this has cleared up her mind pretty quickly and while this feels ridiculously amazing, it's completely inappropriate and wrong.

He slowly pulls away and leans his head against her cheek.

"I feel sick," he complains and she has to chuckle. No shit, Sherlock, she thinks.

Jo gets him home then. She feels sick too and the alcohol is not the only reason. She tells herself he probably won't remember anything in the morning and she sure as hell is going to forget as well. This never happened. And she won't ever challenge his drinking abilities.  
>When Henry apologizes sheepishly for his <em>misbehavior<em>, as he calls it, the next morning and asks if he's done anything regretful, she denies because well, he didn't. It was nice and kind of welcome to feel something again. But it also made her realize that she is far from ready to be in any form of relationship with someone and she knows for sure he isn't either.

"So we are good?"

She smiles at him. "Yes, we are."


	7. 01x07: New York Kids

Hey folks! Thank you so much for your reviews so far. Here's the last one. From now on it goes one per week :)

* * *

><p><span>01x07: New York Kids<span>

He doesn't know how to feel about this case. About a boy who couldn't live with the guilt of killing another person. But that's not his main concern. He's worried most about the fact that he was okay with the fact to be shot in front of Jo just so she wouldn't be hurt or worse killed.

If she hadn't overcome her stupor he might have actually been killed in front of her. He had known that, had made the decision consciously.

What does that mean?

He's more than relieved that this worked out, but he knows, deep down, if the same situation arose again, he'd act exactly the same. Henry knows he cares about Jo Martinez. He likes her knack for sarcasm, the way she smiles or wants them to get to know each other. He likes that they have drinks together or that he can invite her over for dinner without it being weird.

He hasn't really bothered making any friends for a long time. Things with Abigail had probably only worked out because she'd been persistent. But friends? It's been long. Now Jo Martinez is his friend and he cares about her. He trusts her. So much that he would have shown her his secret if he'd needed to. If the situation had required it.

They are walking down hall now. His arm has been checked out and his wrapped up.

"I understand Tyler's friends brought in their lawyers," he says by way of conversation.

He can hears her disappointment as she answers. "Vehicular assault. It's not even manslaughter. They'll do a few years, and the worst part is I don't think even one of them lost a moment's sleep over what they did."

Using his healthy arm he gives a small shrug. "Yes, well, in the heat of any moment we all have our instinct for self-preservation." He takes another step forward, noticing she has stopped.

"Yeah, but it's the choices we make after those moments that count, right?" He stops at her words, his back to her.

Somehow he has the feeling her next words are easier to hear with his back to her.

"You know your self-preservation instincts seem non-existent," she continues and well, there it is. What is he supposed to say?

That they indeed seem non-existent because he doesn't need them? Because he won't die anyways?

Or that he would rather die instead of letting something happen to her? They are both things he definitely will not say to her. They are either inappropriate or too dangerous for her to know.

So he stays silent for a second, but Jo doesn't drop the subject.

"Henry, look at me," she demands and because he is a polite guy, he turns around, a bashful smile on his face.

"Don't ever pull another stunt like you did at the gas station, you understand?"

And suddenly there's so much concern and care in her gaze that it makes him feel shy. Logically he knows pretty well that Jo cares about him. She wouldn't be as nice to him otherwise. But to see those feelings shining in her eyes are quite another thing and it tingles in his chest.

So he nods and smiles shyly, which vanishes out of surprise when Jo rushes forward and hugs him tightly.

"Please be more careful, Henry," she mumbles against his neck and her breath touches his skin warmly. Her arms are wrapped around his neck and he doesn't quite know how this happened.

Henry notices his own arms have wound around her as well and they are hugging quite intimately in the middle of his workplace. It's strange but he doesn't feel the need to remove himself from the situation, so he simply lays his cheek against her hair.

If he's honest he's to admit he enjoys himself this close to Jo. He feels Jo's fingers playing with the hair at his neck which makes him hold her a little tighter.

When she finally pulls away, Henry almost doesn't let her go instantly. It shocks him so much that the step he takes away from her is actually larger than needed.

"Are we okay?", he asks, his voice rough and husky and now he just wants to remove himself from the situation.

Jo seems a little worked up herself because her face color is more bright and her voice sounds croaky too. "We're great. I uh am going home now. Goodnight, Henry." She smiles at him one last time and then quickly makes her way to the elevator.

Henry looks after her, still not quite sure what happened between him and Jo there a minute ago but he knows for sure something is developing there. What exactly, time will tell, he supposes.


	8. 01x08: The Ecstasy of Agony

Hello folks, thank you for your amazing reviews so far. Here's the next one after this amazing episode :)

* * *

><p><span>01x08: The Ecstasy of Agony<span>

The evening is fun. Jo is glad Henry decided to join them and she is thankful Hanson reacts like he does to Henry's presence.

She watches while Lucas makes fun of him and Jo finds the case has somehow changed him. She doesn't know exactly what triggered it or why there needed to be a change in the first place, but Henry seems different somehow. More open.

He _wanted _to tell her about his weird looking gunshot wound. Which is something new. Entirely.

She wonders how much of this change is due to the blonde woman who inflicted pain on people for living. Has he met up with her again? Does he consider making something permanent out of this? And what's really nagging at her is the question if he actually is into that kind of kinky stuff. Because, well, she isn't exactly a prude, but whipping her partner almost to death is definitely not on her bucket list.

At that Jo frowns. Why is a question regarding Henry's sexual preferences automatically leading to her own?

God, she really needs to stop thinking.

Hanson's voice pulls her out of her own head. "So, Dr. Morgan, let me please ask you a personal question because not knowing is driving me insane."

Jo looks up, sees Henry's slightly apprehensive face, before he nods. "Shoot."

"Did the kinky lady and her ass kicking really do it for you?"

Jo holds her breath, can't help but watch her unofficial partner's face closely. She's sure he actually blushes a little, a sheepish smile pulling at the corners of his mouth.

"Of course she is a very attractive woman and I would be lying, I assume like all of you, if I said I didn't find her attractive. But it's not the kinky stuff that made me go to her. Actually, it does not have anything to do with sex."

To her own irritation, Jo feels a weight being lifted from her chest. Why does she care if Henry has the hots for some blonde bimbo? She's married for god's sake. Well, she was, at least.

"Why then, Henry?", Lucas asks, redirecting Jo's thoughts back to the man in question.

"What she does, makes people learn to trust. I think she explained it a lot better than me, but in a way physical pain is able to heal emotional pain." He shrugs. "Be that as it may, I will not see her again, even if she is a nice, young woman."

Nobody seems to know what to say to that, so they all just not and take their glasses to their lips.

Jo feels entirely light, which is alarming. Why the hell does her state of mind relate to Henry Morgan's opinion of other woman?

She drowns her drink quickly. She really needs to stop thinking about this.

* * *

><p>It's almost an hour later when she decides it's time to go home. She hasn't slept too well the night before and the fear for Henry has left her very tired and drained.<p>

So she throws a few bills on the table, rolling her eyes at the boys' antics when they start teasing her about going home early, and shrugs on her jacket.

"It's been a long day, guys and there's a relaxing bath waiting for me."

Lucas, who's obviously had enough to drink by now whistles. "Would you like some company, detective Mártinez?"

"Alright, that's my cue to leave immediately," she says, rolling her eyes and notices Henry getting up as well.

"I'm going home as well. Abe is waiting for me," Henry excuses, grinning at Jo when Hanson and Lucas start teasing him, too.

"C'mon, Jo, I'll take you home," he says, putting his jacket back on and throwing twenty bucks on the table before guiding her towards the door.

"Goodnight guys," he says and Jo greets them goodbye as well.

The night is cool, it's November after all, and Jo pulls her jacket a little tighter around herself.

Henry, always the attentive gentleman, immediately offers his coat.

She smiles shyly. "No, thank you. I'm fine and not the one who's been tortured today." Concern takes over her voice. "You sure you're okay?", she asks and Henry nods, smiling that sheepish smile of his that always seems to throw her for a loop.

"Yes, I am fine. It's not something I'm going to remember fondly, but it's okay."

Jo notices they've slowed their pace. In silence they have agreed to walk home since it's not too far and they aren't drunk and ever since Henry started talking about his gunshot wound and Lucas interrupted them, she's had the feeling he wants to tell her the rest of it. Yet, she feels uncomfortable to ask him.

It looked strange to her. The skin was all puckered up, like it hasn't been aided professionally.

"The past few days showed me something," Henry suddenly says, effectively cutting off her train of thought. "Abe has reconnected with his two-time ex-wife. While he says he knows better, he trusts her anyways to make it work this time," he tells her and she doesn't understand where he's going with this.

She looks up at him and he seems nervous, his gaze straight forward, not even once flicking towards her. Suddenly she feels nervous, too. Where is he going with this?

"Iona Payne told me some things too, which made me all realize I need to work on my control issues."

He takes a deep breath and turns around to her all of a sudden. "The gunshot wound on my chest – I…uh…I was shot at on a ship and fell into the ocean."

Jo's eyes widen. "Oh my gosh. You're lucky you're alive. It could've killed you, Henry." Involuntary, she's put a hand on his arm.

She sees him swallowing, his pulse quickening under her fingers.

"It did."

She doesn't know what he means. Their sentences don't relate to each other. He doesn't make any sense. "What are you talking about?"

And suddenly he looks up at her, his brown eyes terrified and yet determined.

"I was shot at and killed in 1814, Jo."

There's a giant question mark in her head because she doesn't comprehend what he's saying, but he looks so serious that she knows he means what he says. But she doesn't get it.

Jo takes a step back, moving to cross her arms in front of her chest, but Henry quickly stops her and takes her hand.

"I know this sounds crazy, but I am not insane, Jo. Remember a few weeks ago when you accused me of having no self preservation instinct? You were right, I do not have one. Because I do not need to fear death. Because I cannot die."

Her mind is blank and she just can stare at him, because this is insane. What he's telling her is insane. This can't be right. Maybe he isn't fine and those electroshocks did more damage than they've thought.

"Say something, please."

Jo looks up at him and in his eyes she sees fear of rejection which means he has to be sure of what he's telling her. That he's not making this up. But if he doesn't and if he's – what the hell?

"Henry, I don't know what to say to this. It sounds insane and crazy and I think maybe you've gotten some brain damage or something."

He sighs, lets go of her hand and steps back. "I'm sorry I-"

She cuts him off immediately because she notices she hurt him. Things slowly start to make sense to her. Henry has figured out some things regarding trust during the last few days and somehow he's ended up believing he could trust her, that he _wants _to trust her with something that's completely crazy and there she goes proving that his lack of trust in the past might have been justified.

"Is there some way to show me, to give me proof?" Her voice sounds fearful and she _is _because what she's asking – it means he could die if he's wrong and that thought scares the hell out of her.

Henry swallows. "There are many ways. You could ask Abraham or I could show you some of my old diaries. You could try to think of all those things that make me seem old fashioned and why that might be." His tone gets quieter the longer he speaks. "Or there is the other option. The one where I die in front of you and come back."

Jo stares at him, wide eyed and speechless because what does she tell him?

"You- you're telling the truth, aren't you?", she whispers, realizing that he _does. _Henry Morgan is telling the truth. Which means there is something as entirely mysterious out there as immortality.

Something flashes across his face and then it lights up, his smile thankful and happy and contagious. He steps closer again, wraps her into his embrace.

"Thank you, thank you thank you," he mumbles against her hair and Jo feels goose bumps eliciting off her skin.

"So what's the story?", she asks when they've pulled apart again.

Henry shrugs, nervously biting on her lip. "I don't know yet. I was in my late twenties when I realized I didn't seem to age which was fine by me and a few years later, I was married to a woman named Nora then, I got killed on a boat. When I reappeared and told her what I was, she institutionalized me. I was hurt, scared and confused and the one person I trusted most betrayed me. Many years later, I met Abigail. We fell deeply in love and she understood me and what I am. During the second world war we found an orphaned baby."

He stops at that, a caring smile playing at his lips and Jo instantly knows what he's telling her even if she still can't wrap her mind around it.

"You found Abe. He's your son."

His beautiful smile flashes her. It's dazzling and she wants to step closer to him again.

"Yes," he tells her.

"There hasn't been anyone since Abigail?" She needs to ask. Jo doesn't understand why, but she needs to know. Desperately. Alarm bells start ringing in her head.

"No," he tells her, shy again and while he lowers his gaze, his beautiful sheepish smile and seductive eyes gaze up at her through his lashes.

Damn, she's in big trouble.

"I couldn't. It always felt like betraying her. I always thought she'd be the only one for me. But now I am not so sure anymore."

Jo's head snaps up and she thinks of Iona again. From an objective point of view she can understand why Henry finds her attractive. She's blonde, exactly like Abigail (who she's seen on a picture in Henry's apartment when she was over for dinner), has got quite a lot of sex appeal and on top of that seems to be a really nice person.

"I am not talking about her, Jo," Henry suddenly mumbles softly, his brown eyes glowing with something she's yet too terrified to name, but her heart's beating erratically in her chest and something which feels alarmingly like butterflies is doing summersaults in her belly. _Big, big trouble._

Her mind is spinning. She's completely dazed and feels drugged because of all she has learned tonight. If she interprets this correctly, Henry's telling her he _likes_ her and not to mention this _I-cannot-die-thing_ he's got going are entirely too much for one night.

She's so dizzy that she almost loses her balance, making Henry take the last, remaining step between them, effectively closing the gap and catching her.

Jo's pressed tightly into his chest and damn, he smells amazing too. When she looks up, she silently curses herself because he's gazing down at her and their eyes meet. And hold.

His breath washes over her face and she fears her heart will jump out of her chest any minute now.

"I know it's a lot to take in tonight and I _know _I shouldn't do this and I promise we won't ever talk about it again if you don't want to, but I really want to-" Henry cuts himself off and kisses her all of a sudden.

Well, it's not completely unexpected, she has to admit, she could've seen it coming, but she's entirely stunned when it happens though.

His lips are warm and soft, the kiss amazingly sweet and when the tip of his tongue touches her mouth, she completely loses her mind.

The moment spins out of control. She presses him against the next possible wall, kissing him senseless. Touching his neck and his cheeks and the stubble on his face. His soft nose she bumps into when she wants to angle her mouth better so he can reach her easier. Jo feels his fingers had her waist where his hands, which have wandered into her jacket, have ridden up her shirt. She's lost, completely and entirely lost in him.

It takes a car horning for them to come to their senses again. They jump apart and stare wide eyed at each other.

Henry freaking Morgan is speechless which makes her proud and irritated at the same time.

"I uh I need some time," she tells him because how can she not after _all _that's happened tonight.

He nods, clearing his throat and yet his voice is still hoarse when he answers. "Yes, alright. I guess I should not bring you home." His eyes are on her face, warm and soft and there is this flash again she doesn't want to name.

"Yes you shouldn't. You really shouldn't," she says quickly. She wants to say more but doesn't know what. What do you say to someone who's told you something so unbelievable like he did tonight?

A cab passes them and Jo quickly raises her hand and luckily, the driver stops. She throws a quick "Night, Henry," over her shoulder before climbing into the car.

Her heart is pounding wildly in her chest as she watches him getting smaller as the car drives towards the address she's named.

She hopes tomorrow won't find a murder so she can process this before meeting him again. What she does know already is the fact that no matter if he really is immortal and weird, he's got the ability to create feelings in her she hasn't felt for very long, if ever. And that's something, she thinks, that should be explored even if she's not quite ready for that now.


	9. 01x09: 6 AM

Okay so this is definitely not my finest piece of art, mostly because I really didn't know what to do about this episode. I liked it, but there weren't really any special moments and I kinda lacked inspiration. I'm posting this anyways, but I am not happy about this one. Hope you enjoy it anyway ;)

* * *

><p><span>01x09: 6 A.M.<span>

She can't get the music out of her head. Usually she isn't really the jazz kind, but somehow the sound has grown on her. It's Friday night and here she is, almost ready to go home, but wishing she wouldn't have to because nobody's there to come home to.

While she's shutting down her computer, she finds herself humming the tunes of 6 A.M. again. Wow, this really has grown on her. She can imagine herself dancing to that kind of music all of a sudden.

Jo thinks of the other thing that's grown on her lately. Well, a person. A certain doctor with an unbelievably amazing smile which kind of throws her for a loop. While she's still not sure what to make of him, his charming smile and handsome look.

She's never guessed this could be happening again, but Jo strangely feels like she's developing feelings for Henry Morgan.

Shaking her head as if to get rid of any similar thoughts, Jo packs her bag and heads for the elevator.

"Hey Jo, wait up," Hanson suddenly calls and she quickly turns around with a smile.

"Why are you still here? Thought you were long gone."

He shrugs, rolling his eyes. "There was this mountain of paperwork I needed to kill before going home."

With a sound, the elevator door open and they both get in.

"So uh there's something I've been meaning to ask you," he suddenly starts and Jo quirks an eyebrow at his fidgety. He seems nervous and is avoiding her eyes which means it's something personal. God, she sure as hell hopes it's not about her drinking habit again.

"What is it?", she asks irritated before she can stop herself.

"Is there something going on between Henry and you? He seems to be around more often and he keeps looking at you like you just came out of his own personal fantasy."

She blushes deeply, her heart jumping in her chest. She doesn't quite know what exactly Hanson's talking about, but…

"No, there's nothing going on between us. He's a coworker, nothing more," she says quickly. Too quickly.

Hanson raises an eyebrow. "Yeah well there's the blushing too whenever he smiles." He shrugs, his hands sliding into his front pockets. "Look, I think it's great if you've started to move on, but I really think he's a little creepy with all the death stuff and the knowing all. I'm just looking out for you, Jo."

She sighs. She knows he does. Ever since her husband died, Hanson's been very caring and protective of her. He's been trying to hide it since she asked him about it month ago, but he's not stopped completely.

"Okay, I'll just say this once because I obviously need to," she starts, her cheeks still flushed, "you really need to quit this, Hanson. I'm a big girl. I can care for myself. And while there's nothing going on between Henry and me, he's a nice and an amazing addition to our team. End of story."

* * *

><p>They've finished their piano lesson and are enjoying a glass of red wine when there's a knock at the door.<p>

Henry looks questioningly at Abe because he can't remember expecting anyone at this hour. They both don't have that many friends. Well, he certainly doesn't and Abe's been becoming a lot more isolated during the last few years. He thinks it's something he needs to talk to with Abe, but he doesn't quite know how. Henry doesn't want his boy to think he's to live closed off because of him. He always wanted Abraham to live his life as normal as possible.

When Abe shrugs, he gets up to open the door, only to reveal detective Mártinez.

Instantly he can't stop his smile. It's a reaction her presence always seem to cause lately. Whenever he thinks of her or she's around, he feels lighter and his face gets split into two by his large smile.

He has a feeling he knows where this is headed. It's obviously been love at first sight with Abigail but he's not stupid. Love is something he's studied quite interested during his life.

Henry hasn't decided how far he'll let this go or if he'll act on whatever his heart desires at one point. For now it seems enough that the mere thought of Jo Mártinez causes a warm feeling to run though him.

"Jo, to what do I owe the pleasure?", he asks, always polite and invites her in with a flourish move of his arm.

She bites her lip, but steps in nonetheless.

"Hi Henry, you busy?"

He's still surprised because he doesn't quite know why she's here. Not that she isn't welcome. Not by far. But they aren't that close that they do not-work-related visits on a Friday night.  
>"Actually, I am not. Abraham and I just finished out jazz session."<p>

She quirks an eyebrow at that. "Your what?"

Henry laughs. "Abraham loves jazz and I sort of found my likeness for it as well."

"That's a nice coincidence," she tells him and he doesn't know what to make out of her sudden blush other than try to stop his heart from jumping out of his chest. Which is ridiculous.

"I know a sweet jazz club. You wanna go?"

He's speechless for a second because he can't understand if this is really happening or if he's just imagining things. Is Jo Mártinez actually asking him out? On a date?

"Sure he does," Abe says from behind them, "here's your coat. Have fun," he grins when he reaches them, Henry's jacket in hand.

"Uh thank you, Abraham," Henry says pointedly, ignoring Jo's grin and his own blush.

It doesn't take long until they are out in front of Jo's mentioned club. The music is loud and Henry's instantly reminded of why he doesn't go to these things. They are crowed, full of inebriated people, loud, airless, stifling.

Jo seems to notice his discomfort and grins. "Not your style, Henry?"

He smiles that charming smile of his. "No, not exactly, detective. I am more the lonely, quiet enjoyer of classical music. Clubs are not really my thing." He shrugs. "But I am open to anything tonight."

Henry thinks it's more than interesting that she blushes at that. He doesn't understand why exactly, but he likes it nonetheless.

Once they are inside and have left their jackets with the girl at the wardrobe, Henry notices Jo's obviously been home and changed since he's last seen her. She's wearing tight, dark jeans and a green shirt that somehow illuminates her whole face. Her brown hair falls in waves across her shoulders and well, damn, she looks hot.

"You look nice," he hears himself say and Jo smiles at him. "You don't look so bad yourself, Henry."

He likes how she says his name. He's never had a real opinion on his own name, but from her lips it sounds really nice. He eyes the people around them, some of them with drinks in their hands, others dancing to the relatively fast, jazzy song. Knowing about her little drinking habit, he decides dancing might be the better choice. It's what they are here for anyways and he not so secretly likes the picture in his own head of how he and Jo are slowly dancing, their bodies touching in all the right places to be still appropriate.

Henry extends his hand towards her and smiles invitingly. "May I have this dance?"  
>She blushes, laughs and shakes her head. "You're so old fashioned sometimes, Henry," but she takes his hand though and lets him pull her towards the dance floor.<p>

The song is nice, not too fast or to slow, especially since they don't really know how to move around and with each other yet.

At some point, new times and new rules being screwed, Henry thinks since he's the one who asked her to dance, he'll simply be the one leading and so he just takes her hands and pulls her close enough so that he can put his hands on her waist.

He feels her initial surprise, but she comes willingly after a moment and soon they are dancing like they've done this a hundred times already. It's fun and they are laughing and it doesn't take long until the both of them are exhausted.

"Let's get some water," he whispers into her ear above the noise, "we need to stay hydrated."

Jo nods and makes his heart stop for a second when she just intertwines their fingers and leads him towards the bar. He knows this is probably kind of normal so that they don't lose each other in the crowd, but it feels terrifyingly right. Their hands fit perfectly and he can't help himself but softly stroke across the back of her fingers.

"Two waters please," he says to the barkeeper and extends a few bills. They guy nods and quickly brings their order.

Henry watches interested as Jo drowns her water, a droplet slowly rinsing down her throat and suddenly the club feels even warmer and he kind of wants to lean forward and lick it off of her skin.

He quickly drowns his own water in hope of cooling his burning thoughts. Henry doesn't really listen to the music, but suddenly Jo squeals uncharacteristically and glee is all over her face.

"Oh my god, I love this song," she says gleefully, roughly pulling him by the wrist back to the dance floor. It's a slow song and before he can even blink she's got her arms wrapped around his neck and he feels his own arms moving around her body on their own accord.

Swallowing against the feelings in his belly, he tries to concentrate on the music, but he's obviously not enough of a jazz fan yet, because his mind doesn't seem to focus on it. Instead Jo is all he seems to be able to see, hear, smell and _feel_.

She so close and alive against him and her temple is _right_ next to his lips so he really can't stop himself from pressing them against it.

He gasps at his own actions, but Jo doesn't seem to mind, just steps closer into his personal space and now that he's tried it, it is like a drug. Henry leans in again, this time lingering longer and his breath hitches when he feels her fingers softly running through the hair at the nape of his neck.

Oh god, what are they doing? What the hell are they doing?

"Jo," he mumbles against her skin and she looks up at that, her pupils dilated and he realized she _wants_ this, whatever this is. So he gives into the urge he's been trying to suppress every time they are around each other lately and touches his mouth to hers. He's surprised how soft it feels at first, not rough and hot like he thought it would be. It seems to be almost loving, which is amazing.

Her fingers are completely wrapped up into his hair by now, stroking softly along his scalp and he moans into her mouth. She opens up, her tongue touching his lips and he helplessly lets her in, losing himself in her.

Kissing has never been this amazing.

With Abigail he knows it's been love, but things were a lot more controlled then. Love and sex weren't as passionate and selfless as they are now, so this kiss kind of throws him for a loop.

She groans his name, grinding herself a little against his leg and he panics a little when he realizes he isn't quite ready for sex yet. He wants to or so his body is telling him, but it's entirely too early for this. He and Jo are friends at best and now that kissing seems to be an entirely realistic action between them, things have obviously evolved a bit, but he definitely things they should take one step at a time.

Breathlessly, he steps away from her and looks into Jo's eyes which are clouded with arousal. Her face shows confusion though.

"Believe me, I want this," he tells her, "but I do not want to mess this up by rushing things."

Jo nods. "I agree," she answers out of breath as well, but steps closer again and puts her head back on his shoulder.

He sighs, emotions finally starting to clear up in his head, and he pulls her closer, enjoying their dancing.

The song is over quickly and they decide to get some drinks and sit down for a while. They smile at each other when suddenly the familiar tunes of 6 A.M. start and while the beautiful song plays out, their hands slowly find each other and intertwine.


	10. 01x10: The Man in the Killer Suit

Hello folks,  
>I can't thank you enough for your many amazing reviews. I've seen that some of you seem to think these chaperts are related... well :D they aren't. Or at least they aren't consciously. Maybe it's something I could about, we'll see.<p>

Alright, for now here's 01x10: The Man in the Killer Suit.

While I found the ending pretty amazing (OMG what will happen to Henry ?), I still had some difficulties putting my thoughs and ideas into words. I hope I've made it work nontheless. Enjoy :)

* * *

><p><span>01x10: The Man in the Killer Suit<span>

Walking next to him is nice. During the last few weeks, months really, she grew to like his company really much. She knows she's the one who initiates any personal talk between them, which on the one hand irritates her, but she finds she also finds his shyness regarding talking about private stuff sweet.

She's got her hands deep in her coat pockets and they are warm, but somehow she finds she'd like to slide her smaller hand into Henry's bigger one. It's a terrifying thought. She hasn't felt a connection to anyone since her husband died, but somehow Henry managed to worm his way through her carefully build wall.

"Where's the bike?", she asks, just to say something because while the silence between them isn't uncomfortable, it's slightly unnerving because she feel hyperaware of his body so close to hers.

He grins at her. "Abe started to insist that I take a cab home. He hates eating late dinner and threatened to use the microwave."

Jo can't help but grin back. He's sweet like that, even though she doesn't understand why he takes about Abe and their living arrangement quite openly, but always gives evasive answers when asked a personal question. Then again, if she's being honest, he's been a lot opener in her presence. Of course, he doesn't run around shouting personal facts right into her face, but when she asks him, he answers truthfully. At least that's what she believes.

"You want me to give you a lift?", she asks and he smiles at her, his sweet smile playing at the corners of his mouth.

"No, I'm okay. Thank you," he declines politely and she nods.

"You know, Henry", she finally forces herself to tell him, "I think you're a very complex, mysterious man yourself." Jo doesn't dare looking at him, but the way he falters a step, she knows she's surprised him.

"How so?" Confusion is dripping out of his voice.

She takes a breath, steeling herself for telling him, but still doesn't look at Henry. "You're intensely private, you're incredibly charming and you dress pretty well for a city worker."

Jo quickly peeks at him, and he grins at her. "So what? You're saying I'm mysterious because you find me attractive?"

Her eyes widen and she knows she's blushing instantly. "Well, uh, I didn't say _that _exactly," she stumbles over her words, "but, no. There's always this big question mark regarding you. I just don't know much about you, that's all."

Henry takes a deep breath, a smile gone and somehow she knows what's coming now is something big.

Her heart starts beating faster when he takes her hand in his and she takes an involuntary step closer to him.

"I suppose it's time I came clean," he slowly starts, swallowing against a lump in his throat and Jo looks up at him expectantly.

"I'm really Henry Morgan from Ohio."

For a second she's surprised then she understands that he's joking and pulls her hand free, laughing. "No, I don't believe you. And accent like your takes years to perfect." She looks at him and when she notices he's not smiling at all, she somehow gets the thinking feeling that he's serious about this.

"How about centuries?", he asks quietly, not daring to look at her again.

When she doesn't respond, because what the hell is she supposed to say to that, she doesn't even understand what he's telling her, he gets even more nervous, fidgeting on the spot, fumbling with his fingers.

"There's something I've been meaning to tell you for quite some time, Jo," he exhales in a rush, "my life began 1779 in Ohio. I am 235 years old and I cannot die."

She stares at him. "You're joking, right?"

To her surprise he doesn't look like he's starting to laugh at her any second, instead he looks relieved, like all tension has drained out of him, making him light and happy.

"No, I'm being completely serious, Jo." His smile finds its way on his face again. "God, it feels good telling you that."

A boyish excitement she's never associated with him engulfs him and he takes her hand again. "Let me show you something, please." His eyes, his beautiful brown eyes, are light and sparkling with happiness and while she still can't wrap her mind around what's happening and what he's saying, Jo feels butterflies erupting in her stomach, so she nods.

"Great." He quickly pulls her towards the parking lot where her cars waiting for them.

Things happen in a blur then and she's completely dazed. She doesn't know exactly how, but suddenly they're at his apartment, her fingers are still (or again) intertwined with his and Henry is almost exploding from excitement.

"Abe?", he calls, "I'm home. I brought Jo with me." The fact that he calls her by her given name in front of Abe tells her still dizzy mind that it's obviously something normal for him which means he and Abe must be talking about her on a regular basis which pulls the butterflies out of their hiding place again.

Oh god, this isn't good. She's falling for him!

Abe comes out of the kitchen corner, a towel across his shoulder and he raises his eyebrows when he notices their intertwined fingers.

"Something you wanna share with me, Henry?", he asks, bopping his head forward so his nose points towards their hands.

Questioningly, Henry follows his gaze, realizing what the older man means and quickly loosening the grip on her hand.  
>"No, not that. I've told her, Abe," he says, still excited and Jo, finally getting her grip back, looks at Abe for his reaction because she still hasn't gathered what exactly Henry is telling her or means to have told her.<p>

"You told her about you?", Abe asks unbelievingly.

Henry nods.

"About your _condition_?"

She quickly looks at her ME to see him nod again.

Abe shrugs. "Well then, we'll definitely reheat the meal." With another shrug he turns around and vanished out of her focus.

Okay, what the hell is going on here?

"Henry," she finally says, "what the hell? What are you saying?"

He doesn't answer, but brushes past her. "Follow me please, detective."

Which she does because there's no way in hell she's going to back of now that she definitely knows there's something going on with Henry Morgan that few people seem to have knowledge of.

He points to the couch. "Sit," he commands, "I'll be back in a second."

She does as asked and watches him go to a tall bookshelf and pull out a big leathern book that looks like a photo album.

Henry's next to her a second later, sitting down a little closer than she expected and things have become really weird tonight.

"Is this a photo album?", she asks and he nods, a large grin almost splitting his face.

"I am going to show you my whole life," he says before adding, "well, since the photo camera has been invented anyway."

And then before she can process that he actually means what he says, he's already opened the damn book and she's looking at pictures that are old enough to be _historical_. What the hell?

And then she sees it.

"Oh my god, Henry, that's you!" And because it's entirely unbelievable and he looks just completely ridiculous, she breaks out into laughter.

Before long they sit close enough that the album is spread out on both of their legs, their sides brushing and at some point Henry has put his left arm across her shoulders.

When she sees the picture of baby Abraham and her eyes widen for the dozens time today, both men (Abe has joined them with dinner by now) grin shyly at her.

Beautiful Abigail is also quite a shock to her, because if that's the kind of woman Henry's attracted to (she's still got Iona Payne in mind), he'll never feel anything for her remotely close to what she's beginning to feel for him.

God, even in her own mind her thoughts don't make sense.

"So what do you say?", he finally asks and Jo shrugs helplessly.

"I don't know. What do you say to someone who could've jumped right out of a comic book? It's like living some fantasy movie."

He nods, slightly ashamed and casts his gaze down. "I know, I'm sorry. It's just….it's been so long since I've trusted someone enough to tell them and I guess I just got excited. I apologize if I overwhelmed you."

Jo takes a deep breath and puts her fingers carefully on his forearm. "It's okay I guess. I mean, I can't exactly process this, but I think we're gonna be okay," she tells him, studying the small hairs on his skin.  
>When she looks up, her heart instantly starts beating faster again because he's so close and smiling shyly at her and damn, he's just so ridiculously hot in all his weirdness.<p>

Henry gently takes her hand in his again, intertwining his fingers again and smiles thankfully at her. Jo tentatively smiles back and they are quiet for a moment until Abe says: "You know he's just ever told four people, including you, and two of them ended up to be his wives."

"Abe," Henry reprimands, peeking at Jo out of the corners of his eyes just to see her blushing.

"What? I'm just saying." He holds up his hand in a _I'm sorry, I didn't do anything_ gesture and Henry sighs.

"I'm sorry, Jo," he tells her sincerely, "I thought I taught him how to act like a normal human being but obviously I've been wrong."

She grins at them and leans a little deeper into the couch, just to realize a tad too late that Henry's arm must've lowered and now she's actually sitting in his embrace.

What the hell?

Not that she's complaining too much since she's kind of accepted that she _likes _him and she finds it feels pretty nice to be that close to him.

He smells amazing, looks really hot, has got a smile that makes her completely week in the knees. He's charming, a total gentleman and he trusts her.

Not much to complain about him. Well, if you look over the fact that he's _immortal_, which completely weirds her out, but okay, she'll learn to deal with that.

Jo feels his fingers draw soft circles on her shoulder and she almost sighs, biting her lip just in time.

"Alright, I'll leave you too alone. It seems like your date flourishes without me well enough," Abe says, getting up and what's the strangest thing is that neither Henry nor her jumps away from the other. Instead they both wish Abe a good night and a second later they are alone.

"So what's it like? Seeing the world evolve around you? Seeing society change, the city?!", Jo asks, a thought has been running through her mind ever since she's seen his pictures.

"It's magical," he says quietly above her head, "but it makes me feel a little melancholic as well. Perhaps because while everything around me develops and I don't. I don't age, I don't ever have to fear for my life. And people who get close to me get older, die someday and still, I'll be left right here, completely unchanged."

Jo's closed her eyes because his voice sounds so nice and she's tired by now and she could pretty much fall asleep right here against his shoulder with him so close by. But when hears the sad tone of his voice, she looks up sharply.

"You're wrong, Henry. You change too. I've seen it. You've changed quite a bit since I've met you. You're much opener, try to enjoy the time that's been given to you. You grow with every experience you make. You've changed a lot and I…I really like what you've become, Henry Morgan."

They are close and his eyes slip down to her lips and a giddy feeling makes itself known in her belly because obviously she's been wrong and he at least thinks about kissing her. She waits almost a second and when she notices his eyes dart up to meet hers just to flick down to her lips once more, she just leans forward and gently brushes his mouth with hers.

It's so gentle, the softest touch ever and god, it feels amazing. He's careful, tentatively experimenting like he hasn't done this for quite some time and she realizes he probably hasn't. His hand slowly moves up to cup her cheek while his lips still move intensely gentle across hers.

It's a pretty amazing first kiss, she thinks and he must have the same thought because when he pulls back he smiles beautifully at her.

"Wow," he mumbles, quickly hiding his shy smile in her neck and laughter bubbles out of her.

"Yeah you can say that again."

"Wow," he repeats and she laughs, swiftly kissing his cheek.

Henry pulls her closer. "Come on, I'll show you some more pictures of baby Abe. That will teach him to be a bit nicer when I've got a woman over who I'm trying to impress."

She grins up at him, cuddling deeper into his embrace and lets him pulls her into another story of another lifetime.


	11. 01x11: Skinny Dipper

Hi guys :)

I had some trouble with this one because I think the episode was sorta perfect itself and I really didn't find a nice scene I'd like to change, so this is a little different than the others. I hope you enjoy it nonetheless :)

* * *

><p><span>01x11: Skinny Dipper<span>

Her face is flushed and she bites her lower lip like she's very nervous, but she reaches out to him nonetheless. Her touch is incredibly soft and she gets closer, her body softly brushing his. His heart is pounding erratically in his chest as her small hands slowly start opening the buttons on his shirt and he looks down at her, but her eyes are focused on his chest.

Henry inhales deeply, his pants getting tighter and he hungrily pulls her closer so that he can press his lips against hers.  
>They are soft too, but the kiss is not. It's passionate and desperate and hungry and Jo meets him with the same intensity.<p>

She's managed to open his shirt completely now and brushes her fingertips across his chest, a feather light touch that makes him almost ache with arousal.

Jo is ridiculously good at this, so hot and willing and he feel sucking on his neck which he tilts a little to give her better access.

Henry groans when her hip brushes his groin, still clad in boxers and pants, but the contact is quite hot nonetheless. His fingers tangle into her dark her, pulling her mouth back to his so his tongue can finally explore her wet lips.

Jo lets out a sexy moan that shoots down right into his gut and she definitely needs to free him of his pants now because it's starting to hurt. To show her what he wants, he slowly brings his hands to the hem of her pullover, tugging it up over head.

She smiles and raises her arms and a second later she's standing so close with only her bra on.

He cannot stop himself from touching her, her smooth skin under his fingers and lips, his seeking tongue attentive to every spot. Jo shudders in his arms, curling her fingers into his back, a moan escaping the depth of her throat.

"Oh god, Henry," she whispers, "let me touch you."

"Touch me all you like," he mumbles huskily, letting her push the shirt from his shoulders. He doesn't really notice when it lands on the floor.

He picks her up and sits her down on the table behind her and Jo opens her legs willingly to invite him in. Henry comes closer, leaning forward to make her lay back on the table, so he can better worship her body. Her throat, her collarbone, her pink nipples until they are hard and erect, the soft skin of her stomach and all the way down to her pants she's still got on.

"Henry," she moans, "please."

She probably doesn't know either what exactly she's pleading for, but Henry is determined to give her everything she wants though. His fingers shake as he works on her jeans button and he can't help but grin triumphantly when he manages to open it.

He makes her lose her pants rather quickly and then she's gloriously naked in front of him, laying on the table and he needs to stare at her for a minute, can't help but wonder how on earth a beautiful woman like her agreed to have her wicked way with him.

His fingers stroke over her thighs, softly, ever so gently, making their way to her panties and Jo moans and wriggles underneath him.

Henry slowly pulls down her panties, his mouth instantly replacing his fingers and starts licking and biting on her softest parts.

The feeling his making him dizzy, his own arousal almost clouding his mind completely and he can _smell _her and oh god, he desperately needs to be inside of her now.

Jo's mind seems to form similar plans because she pulls at his shoulders. "Up," she demands, "inside me. Now."

He's not going to last much longer anyways and quickly gets rid of his own last pieces of clothing before entering her with one swift move.

They both groan and still at the intimate contact before they slowly start a rhythm that makes them both lose their minds.

It's fast and passionate, intense and hot, freeing and possessing at the same time, and it really doesn't take long until it's over.

He opens his eyes, not quite sure where in the process he's closed them, but when his eyes have gotten used to his surroundings he's suddenly not naked with Jo on a table but very much alone in his own bed.

Henry gets up and sighs. He needs a cold shower now. This happened a lot over the last few weeks. He's still torn between finally telling her his secret and maybe even work on taking their relationship on another level and not confessing because he's terrified of two things: Jo reacting like Nora or worse, Jo getting hurt because of him.

He really doesn't know what to do about this. Especially since Adam has tricked them all and everybody of the NYPD thinks his stalker is dead. Henry's so afraid Adam will destroy his whole life and in that process Jo's, too. Because nowadays she's the one person he cares most about, next to Abe of course.

But for the time being, he fears, the closest thing to being with Jo is dreaming of her.


	12. 01x12: The Wolves of Deep Brooklyn

Hey guys,

hope you all had a good start into 2015. I know I'm a little late with this, but I kinda lacked inspiration even if the final scene between Jo and Henry was quite sweet and therefore this one definitely isn't a masterpiece. Here it is anyways, maybe you'll enjoy it nonetheless.

* * *

><p><span>01x12: The Wolves of Deep Brooklyn<span>

As the memories slowly start fading away, he still can't move his gaze off the picture. Is little boy as a soldier. Those times were hard. He and Abigail constantly worried about him, always nervously waiting for his next letter in which he'd tell them he was fine.

A knock on the door finally pulls him out of his own head. He looks up and sees Jo, slowly waving at him. He smiles happily and gets up to let her in.

Ever since Abe all but forced him back into the world, he even more appreciates their work. He loves working with Jo and he's happy that she considers him her partner.

A cold feeling makes itself known in his stomach when he realizes this might actually be her reason for coming by. To tell him she no longer wants to work with him because of his recent behavior and unpredictability in the field.

Jo smiles shyly at him when she moves into the store and takes a few more steps into the room.

"Have you come to tell me you no longer want to work with me in the field?" The question is out of his mouth faster than he would have liked. But it's there and he nervously stashes his hands in his pockets and waits anxiously for her answer.

Jo turns around and smiles a little at him. "No, Henry. I still wanna work with you."

His smiles relieved and they share a brief moment of gratitude for their partnership.

"But if we're gonna do that you need-", she starts again and he instantly knows what she's saying.

"To be less careless," he cuts her off, looking away.

"Yes, absolutely," she agrees, "but it's not what I came here to say."

He looks away, his heart pounding a mile a minute. They didn't have much of personal talks yet and anyway it's been way too long since he's had any at all. He feels uncomfortable.

"Henry," Jo starts, "you and I, we're…we're not so different. We're both a little guarded, a little screwed up. Maybe a lot screwed up. And we both killed people." She pauses, waits for him to look at him, but he just can't because damn, he killed a man. Maybe not an innocent one and some might say he even deserved it, but it doesn't feel right. Anything but.

"Now you feel like you have to make up for it somehow. Now you have to solve every case, maybe throw yourself in front of a few cars to make sure a bad guy doesn't get away."

She sighs a little. "But it doesn't work. None of it." Jo looks at him again, but he gets more upset with every word she says because he exactly feeling like this and thinking like this and god, how could he even look at her?

"I didn't have to kill him," he says finally, his voice broken and raw, "I shouldn't have. But I did." Finally he casts a look at her. "But it's something I have to live with."

"Forever, " she agrees and even though she's got pain coloring her beautiful eyes, he feels a little better that she's here with him. "Me too. Can I tell you something, Henry?" Her voice is shy and broken, but she forces the words out. "For me you make that a little easier."

A small, tiny smile appears on his face and his hurting heart seems to heal a little. He's finally able to meet her eyes and she stutters a bit.  
>"I just…I just wanna be able to do the same for you."<p>

He blinks, surprised, and is only reaction is to haul her close and wrap her up into his embrace. She lets out a quiet sob and he nuzzles his face into her hair, hiding for a few moments from the harsh reality that has become their lives.

"You already do the same for me, Jo. You're the only thing that keeps me sane," he whispers into her hair and she tightens her grip around him.

"Henry," she mumbles against the skin of his neck and the goosebumps aren't any surprise. He peeks down at her and meets her beautiful eyes. Their faces are close now and part of him wants to jerk back.

Apparently she feels the same because Jo slowly entangles herself from him, but she doesn't let go completely. She bites her lip again and nervously meets his gaze.

"A time might come when we're both less messed up and don't feel guilty for being alive and happy anymore. When that time comes, I'd really like for you to be-"

His pounding heart makes him miss the end of her sentence, but it doesn't matter because he knows what she's saying so he gives into the urge, leans down and pressed his lips against her cheek, dangerously close to her mouth. It's a promise of what they might want to be in the future.

Jo blushes furiously, but smiles none the less.

Henry smiles back shyly and Jo nervously tucks her hair behind her ear.

"I should go now," she mumbles and he nods quickly because if she doesn't things might become less eventually and more _now_ and they definitely aren't ready for that, so Henry guides her back to the front door again.

"Get home safely and sweet dreams, Jo," he says softly and Jo smiles.

"Sleep tight, Henry," she says back and stands on her tiptoes to press a quick kiss to his cheek, just before she vanishes from his sight.

Henry forces himself back into the house and his heart to calm down. Jo and he are on their way but it might take some time before they get where they both apparently want to be at some point down the road and until then he needs to work on some things.

He smiles as he walks down into his home office again. Maybe the future isn't as clouded as he feared.


	13. 01x13: Diamonds Are Forever

Well guys, I'm back with No 13, but I've gotta say...it was difficult because I really thought the episode quite awesome. I hope I did it well enough though. Enjoy.

* * *

><p><span>01x13: Diamonds Are Forever<span>

Sitting with him is nice. She feels kind of bad that she declined Hanson's invitation in hope Henry would come around. Somehow she knew he would. And here he is. Jo values their friendship. It's unusual and while there are many aspects which make them entirely different, they are very much alike in so many others.

Henry's arm around her feels nice, too. She isn't too big on touching anymore, but with her M.E. it's okay, she thinks. Maybe because he told her straight on he isn't interested in seeing her romantically. On the other hand she's to admit she feels a little hurt by that blunt statement because she's come to think he's pretty hot and nice, too. He wouldn't be the worst boyfriend ever. It's something she usually doesn't think about because to be honest, she's so far away from ready to be with someone else that it's not even funny. She's loved Sean with all her heart, still does and she doubts that will ever change. If that means she'll stay alone forever so be it. Nonetheless, she finds Henry attractive, which is interesting because he's the first one since Sean.

Henry has started to move his fingers gently up and down her arm and she can't stop the sigh that escapes her. It's nice to have someone touch her like that. Not sexually, but friendly. Like he actually cares about her.

"What?", he mumbles and Jo blushes a little upon realizing he's heard her.

"It's nice here with you," she admits, biting her lip and Henry smiles down at her before gently leaning his head against hers.

"Yes, it is. Thanks for the amazing hot chocolate, by the way."

"You're welcome," she says, smiling at him. "My mom's recipe."

Henry grins at her. He's so very handsome when he smiles. Sometimes she thinks it's a naughty smile and to be honest, it turns her on a little. Not that she'd ever act on that, but it's reassuring to know she didn't die with Sean.

"I'm honored," he says and takes another sip of his hot chocolate.

Jo smiles into her own cup and leans her head against his chest. She's touched it naked, knows it's muscular and very male and yet, it's still a little shocking when she feels it against her temple.

Henry tightens his embrace around her.

"Thanks for being here," she murmurs and her heart almost jumps out of her chest when Henry's response is to press his lips against her head.

"There is not a place I'd rather be, Jo," he says quietly and she cannot help but smile at that. He can be insanely cute sometimes.

"Do you think I'll ever feel anything but numb?", she asks quietly. She didn't really mean for it to pop out of her mouth, but there it is anyways and Henry is unbelievably wise so maybe he's got an actual answer for her.

"Yes," he says matter-of-factly, "it starts slow. So slow that you do not recognize it at first. At first you just function, but at some point you start buying yourself new clothes or get your hair cut. You have drinks with friends or maybe just a hot chocolate on your front porch."

She grins at that and peeks up at him to see him gazing down at her. He's got a cheeky smile on his lips and she notices she feels drawn to it.

"A time comes when you feel yourself attracted to someone." Her smile vanishes and she blushes, especially when she realizes his voice took a hoarse tone.

"A part of you will always love him, Jo, and that's okay, but you will see that it doesn't engage your whole heart. The human heart is an interesting object. No matter how many bad things it experiences, it always is able to heal itself."

He smiles down at her and presses another kiss against her forehead. "Trust me, Jo, you're gonna be fine."

She smiles back at him and well, she doesn't quite know how it happens but suddenly she leans a little forward, Henry leans a bit down and their lips brush in a soft, shy kiss.

They part almost instantly, but they don't jump apart. To her own surprise she doesn't feel the need to flee and Henry doesn't either. They simply stare into each other's eyes for a moment, before Henry leans back and takes another sip from his hot chocolate.

"You're right. It's really nice sitting here."

She grins and blushes and takes another sip herself and leans her head back against his chest.

Jo hopes he's right that at some point Sean will no longer have most of her heart (she has to admit that even now there is another guy who's already snagged himself a part of it) and that she will be able to feel all of this again.


End file.
